


Drunken Despair

by Despairic



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU lore, Despaircest, Everyone is just drunk minus Junko, F/F, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Junko isnt that much of a dick, Mukuro has PTSD, Mukuro is drunk off her ass, One-Shot, Panic Attacks, The 78th go to a bar, Wholesome, read description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despairic/pseuds/Despairic
Summary: "Oh what're you gonna do next? Get on your fours and chase after squirrels like the unfortunate bitch you are~?"If anything, her laughter echoed throughout the room. Typical of the insane girl. Her psychotic ways had never changed.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Ikusaba Mukuro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Drunken Despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo, welcome to the Pub. 
> 
> Alright, so, let's get the sad shit out of the way. This was a roleplay I had a long while back with an old friend of mine, who now present day, turned out to be a backstabbing bitch. Real Junko kinnie you could say. I no longer know any of their accounts to give them proper credit for their beautiful, near perfect depiction of our lovely Ultimate Despair, but you can know them as J. They know who they are, and if they ever read this, they're free to shoot me a message and ask for proper credit. They were aware I saved every single one of our roleplays with the intention of publishing them eventually for public entertainment, soooo~ Yeah.
> 
> I play the role of Mukuro Ikusaba in this,   
> Whilst my partner, J, plays Junko Enoshima.   
> We both alternate between playing members of the 78th, but for anyone who knows how roleplaying works, I'm sure you'll get the hang of how to properly read that. 
> 
> With everything aside, please enjoy and have a despairingly wonderful evening~  
> -Despairic

Sitting in the bar, purple eyes blinked the haze from her eyesight as another shot was placed in front of her. Bright smiles surrounded her everywhere she turned, and simply, Mukuro shook. She wasn't sure if it was from excitement, joy, or how much alcohol she had consumed in one sitting, but she was shaking. 

"Go on! Take it!"

"You got this girl!"

With two bright pairs of eyes looking at her, Mukuro had to narrow her eyes for a moment to observe the faces she was seeing. Bright blue eyes stared at her, while the other were dark brown. Ah.. Makoto and Aoi. Of course! She had almost forgotten whom she had come to the bar with.. She blamed the alcohol. The intense smell of cinnamon wafted through her nostrils and before she knew it, slender fingers curled around the shot glass in hand before it clinked with three others. 

"Cheers!"

Throwing her head back for probably the tenth time that night, the hot liquid burned as it went from her mouth down her throat. Mukuro could feel the intensity as she let out a small grunt, a laugh nearly escaping between her lips as Aoi bumped shoulders with her. Across the table, Sayaka looked on with Mondo and Ishimaru, the entire group seemingly beaming as more drinks arrived at their table. Seeing as Mondo's gang owned many of the bars in the area, drinks were on the house. Dangerous, if Mukuro had any sanity left to say. With a hand on her shoulder, bright purple eyes shot open and she whipped to the side to see who's hand it was, when blue eyes looked down at her, she looked up to meet the martial artist's eyes.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I apologize."

Sakura's genuine smile almost made Mukuro blush as she lowered her head, slowly getting up to allow the woman back into the booth.

With Sakura sliding in, Mukuro finally took her seat, her head reeling as she lowered it for a moment, trying to regain control of her surroundings. Everything seemed to be mushing together, swirling at best. For a moment she felt as if she was going to throw up before she pressed her hands against her forehead. With a hand on her back, that was probably when she snapped and grabbed the person's hand. Chihiro looked at her, almost terrified at her firm grip and that was when the table seemed to get silent for a moment. No one knew a damned thing. That alone, terrified the soldier to no end.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to.."

With Chihiro's eyes already getting teary, that was Mukuro's cue to get up and shake her head as she moved away from the table. She didn't even say where she was going, but boy did she walk quickly to wherever her legs were deciding to carry her. 

Entering the bathroom, when she reached the sink, her walk had seized. She swore she heard people banging on the door outside, maybe it was Aoi.. It was definitely Aoi. The girl's voice carried, and it echoed throughout the soldier's head, but the small whine she gave made her stay put as she looked into the mirror ahead. Mukuro was a mess.. Who let her go out drinking..? Oh.. That was right. She defied her sister for some quality time alone. Probably the stupidest thing she could have done.. Lowering her head, she let out a shaky breath before turning on the faucet, resting a hand beneath the freezing cold water in hopes to give her some sort of alertness.

* * *

On the other hand, the younger twin had been doing nothing but complaining about her boredom. For anyone who knew her, it would often be a sign of the beginning of some odd "adventure" or rather a massive riot. Getting back from the dining hall holding a packet of chips in her hands, Enoshima sighed, tossing another chip in her mouth. As she opened the door to her dorm room where she and Mukuro usually stayed, she began her usual complaints. 

"Ya know, if the others had stayed in the school rather than going to that damn bar or whatever, we could have maybe--"

She stopped as she finally looked ahead, noticing that Mukuro was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, it seemed like the memories of her strictly instructing the raven haired girl to stay in the room until she'd be back hit her like a truck. The young fashionista stood still, replaying those memories over and over again as though they were music to her ears. The truth was, she felt betrayed.

A small chuckle escaped her,  
"So this is what it feels like... The despair of being left alone with no one to talk to..."

It was nothing out of the ordinary for Junko to enjoy the bitterness of her own loss of hope. Although, it sometimes got out of hand as she would often crave more despair. Typical of her, and so she walked towards the door once more, a wide grin on her face. 

"But there really is no need to be selfish, is there? ..I bet the rest of the class will love it too~"

Spiraling back into her despairful, excited, and twisted personality, she set off, dashing out of the doors as her strawberry blond locks swayed in the wind.

* * *

For a moment her eyes shot wide open when she looked in the mirror. Seeing double of herself, Mukuro suppressed a quiet laugh as her hand left the frigid water. The droplets connected with her face from how fast she had moved her hand, little bits spraying onto her neck while she rested her hand over her lips. Knocks on the door continued and when she heard the door open, her head whipped to the side instinctively. 

"I..I thought I cl- _hiccup_ closed that.."

Aoi looked at the door with a small laugh, Sakura standing behind her before they stepped in, closing it.

"Suppose not, Buttercup."

The swimmer wasted no time walking up to the soldier, a look of sympathy clear in her eyes as she swayed on her feet. Sakura had to help her here and there, but eventually a hand took Mukuro's gently and all the soldier did was freeze. 

"You doin' alright? Didn't look too hot out at the booth. You're a jumpy one, aren't cha?"

Mukuro didn't know how to respond, she simply flushed. Aoi couldn't tell the difference, with the way the girl's freckles were already hidden by the night's worth of drinking and warm blush, she simply chuckled. Sakura on the other hand tilted her head gently at the soldier. 

"Perhaps that was your final shot for the night?"

It didn't even sound like a question or a suggestion, it was more of a warning. For some unknown reason, that pissed the soldier off to no end. She had heard a voice like that before.. With how hazy her mind was, she couldn't recall from where, but she remembered the stern tone almost too well for her liking. Despite her annoyance, she took her hand from Aoi and turned back to the sink. 

"I..I'm fine. I..I just need a m-moment."

Aoi nodded her head instantly, not really seeming far too concerned. The swimmer knew how to give people their space when the time called, and Sakura nodded her head solemnly as she took her girlfriend by the shoulders. 

"Okie-dokie! We'll be out at the table, text our call if ya need us!"

And just like that, they left as quickly as they came.

Mukuro watched the door close, quiet before it clicked and she walked forward. The click of the lock sounded and that was when she turned around and stared at the tiles around her. Everything seemed fine in her mind, despite the way things turned and twisted, when she looked back in the mirror, she hiccupped before purple eyes caught themselves. A soft hand gently went to her burning cheek, she almost couldn't help the way she pressed into her own touch. Albeit she was alone, it still felt near pathetic. This wasn't a place to relax, that was for certain.. Forcing her hand to drop from its place, a soft laugh left her lips. She didn't even know why, but it just entered the bathroom, echoing off the tiles before reverberating right back to her ears. With her eyes closing, the world seemed to spin and she stumbled back, hitting the wall before she looked straight ahead. Slowly her descent began, and all she did was laugh.. Mukuro hadn't a clue why, and that was scary on its onw. Her hand went to her mouth, trying to suffocate the sound, but it left between the folds of her fingers, escaping and echoing right back at her. She hated it.. It proved she was nothing but a psychotic mess.. Trying to shake the thought from her head, her hand went to her hair, gently tugging at it, hoping to give her some sort of feeling that would bound her to reality before she lost herself in the pits of her mind. The laughs got softer, more frequent and she could feel the way her chest burned with how she barely gave herself a chance to breathe. She was hyperventilating that was for sure, and no one was really there to stop her from doing so. With burning cheeks, the soldier looked ahead, watching herself aimlessly in the mirror, unaware of the way her eyes began to burn until she blinked them. Blurry in her sights, be it from her vast drinks and the tears now forming, that was where she began to panic. Her chest tightened on itself and she gripped her head, slowly it began to shake. Panic. Ah.. How futile that is. Despite how 'futile' it may seem, it continued and she could feel her stomach do flips within her before her booted feet kicked gently at the floor. Voices gently sounded within her head, and that was enough to shove her into an overdrive she wished never existed. 

Quite a few minutes had passed now. The 78th Class did not intend to get back to their usual schedules any sooner than the next morning. All they knew was that they were having a "good time". The place echoed with laughter and was overwhelmed with the students' happiness. That was until the embodiment of despair herself, Junko, stepped in, determined to get some sort of "fun" for herself too. She didn't hesitate to walk into the place, walking right past most of her classmates.

"Hold on, is that, Enoshima?"  
Some questioned.

"Didn't she say she was uninterested in our plan?"  
Others recalled.

"This won't end well..."

Most of the students could already tell that something odd was in the air. Strange vibes, unexplainable, something that just screamed "trouble" to them. Finally, someone spoke up.

"J-Junko?! W-What're are YOU doing here?!"  
Toko stuttered, hiding herself slightly behind Byakuya who soon enough pushed her away slightly.

"Oh? ..You didn't want to see me here, did you? ..Huh... You guys never changed..."

Quickly switching up from confident and determined, Junko stated in a pessimistic, almost depressive tone. The students remained quiet. Junko looked down, almost abnormally, almost as though she really was someone who felt just like any other person. Almost... They all stared at her, the room now surrounded by nothing but a negative feeling one could not describe. Aoi glanced towards the washroom, where she'd last seen Mukuro, recalling what had happened earlier. The swimmer was on the verge of setting off to call out to the soldier for help but Sakura stopped her, putting her hand on her shoulder. 

The martial artist whispered,  
"We'll be alright..."   
And so Aoi stayed by her classmates' side.

"I'm always the one to be left behind, aren't I...?"  
The strawberry blonde questioned, with that same sad tone.

"But you're the one who said--"

Chihiro tried to speak up, but Mondo quickly stopped him as well, leaving the programmer in shock.

"Even. By. My own. Damn. Sister..."

Enoshima looked up slightly as her determination struck back, showing on her face as a grin. The students all backed off slightly. 

Mukuro swore she heard voices beyond the bathroom door, her black bangs sticking to her face as she gripped the sink for a moment, praying it would keep her stable. Her body turned, the world turning with her as she did so, head throbbing as she looked towards the door. narrowing lavender shaded eyes, Mukuro thought she had spent enough time in the bathroom, maybe it was time to go out, but when she heard nothing but silence on the other side of the door, she felt her heart skip a beat and leap into her throat.

Perhaps it wasn't uncommon for the bar to go quiet here and there, perhaps someone was giving a speech to Mondo as they normally did, but it seemed eerie. Mukuro thought it might simply be her hallucinations getting to her, but when she found slender fingers wrapping around the door handle, she pressed her weight against the door, one hand over her mouth to cover a hiccup before she was met with an all too familiar sight.

Strawberry blonde pigtails met her eyes in two seconds, followed by the familiar cashmere blue eyes she had come to adore at a young age. Lavender eyes sparked slightly and she stood in place, watching as heads turned left and right to look in her direction. That.. Was a first.

Trailing her eyes along her twin's form, she noticed the familiar grin resting on her features, and Mukuro thought to retreat into the bathroom for a moment, until her drunken tone sounded.

"Ju-Junko? What're you doing h- _hiccup_ here?"

Covering her mouth, Mukuro swayed on her feet for a moment, trying to ground herself as she kept her eyes on Junko. Everyone seemed terrified.. But Mukuro could never be. Her sister wasn't a threat to her.. Or so she liked to believe.

Right behind Junko, outside, were Aoi and Chihiro, both showing nothing but their concern. Concern purely for the raven haired girl.

"So, you did make your way here after all..~"

Crossing her arms, her eyes seemed to be locked in place a she stared deeply into her sister's eyes. The swimmer and the programmer were frozen, yet still trying to catch a glimpse of the situation they'd hoped wouldn't turn out to be just another chaotic case amongst the students. Chihiro took a small step forward, trembling for he still had some sort of fear, recollecting all the times the twins had caused what the others termed as "unnecessary rioting". 

"Chihiro..."  
The brown haired swimmer girl murmured. 

It seemed as though Chihiro was willing to offer a helping hand, although... It didn't work in his favor as he suddenly recalled the soldier's sudden, tight grip. Widening his eyes, he stepped back, sticking to Aoi. Within only a matter of seconds, Junko didn't hesitate to press her sister back into the bathroom, slamming the door shut on the two who'd lead her to Mukuro.

All that could be heard was the swimmer girl's voice, suggesting,  
"Let's go, Chihiro... Maybe they just need some time alone."

* * *

"What happened here~? What's the matter~?"

The younger of the twins questioned, forcing and overly-exaggerating her tone. Sarcasm. Something typical of her to use. Every step she took seemed to echo as she walked towards the soldier.

"You thought you could hide here. You thought you could just walk away from me, didn't you, Mukuro?"

Laying emphasis on her sister's name, she wore a now smug look. It was always so odd, no matter how calm she looked on the outside, something definitely indicated some sort of bad news. After all, no one ever seemed to understand her strange tendencies.

"Oh~ Did you forget what I told you as I left the dorm room?"

She stopped right before her sister, leaning forward slightly as she questioned her. While she may have been smiling as she asked the soldier the question, it wasn't much later that she quickly wound up wearing a serious look, her glare stone cold. 

With everyone around them disappearing left and right, Mukuro gulped. Her sister was gaining on her and all she did was stand her ground. Per usual, the soldier was quiet, her eyes looking into Junko's until her younger sister leaned forward. Mukuro had to fight back the ungodly urge to let her eyes travel lower.. Swallowing hard, she quickly flicked her eyes down, mentally kicking herself for even thinking to look at her sister's chest. At the moment she didn't even realize she had been backing up till she felt the wall collide with her back. A small gasp left her before she looked back and then to Junko, purple eyes were glazed over, her cheeks burning red from the alcohol she had consumed, and now from the fact that her sister was looking at her like a goddamn lioness.

"W-Well.. I.. I-I didn't think I'd get away from you actually.. Th-That's never gonna be p-p- _hiccup_ possible.."

Running a shaky hand through her black, raven locks, Mukuro offered her sister a timid smile. Perhaps she could pin the blame on someone else.. Junko could buy that someone dragged her along maybe, with how obedient the soldier was.. But she was more obedient to Junko than nay other person in the world.. So she would still get scolded for her disobedience. 

With timid eyes on her sister, Mukuro's eyes wandered for a moment, her heart skipping a beat as she leaned off of the wall for a moment. Purple eyes darkened ever so slightly, before lightening more than before, granting the girl a nice bright purple to highlight the fear she felt. She was practically checking her sister out for fucks sake, who does that?! Biting back the whine that threatened to leave between her lips, instead, a compliment took its place and Mukuro instantly froze, face flushing as she widened her eyes. 

"Y-You've gotten bigger."

With that, she instantly shook her head, hands going up as if they'd somehow defend the words leaving her mouth left and right.

"And by bigger I mean your tits. Because we both aren't growing anymore! And uh, you know.. It's not weird to notice things like that, it's p-perfectly _hiccup_ normal! yeah.. Yeah, totally. I'm not like.. Staring.. Or anything..." 

Mukuro's voice trailed off dying in her throat as she closed her eyes tightly. Alcohol would always be her worst enemy.. This was pure proof of why. She didn't shut up, she wasn't ever herself. There she was, commenting on how her baby sister went up a fucking cup size and all she did was mentally kick herself, her hands covering her face as she burned up by the second. _You're dead meat, Ikusaba.._

With no words escaping her mouth, Junko corrected her posture. Hearing such a comment was definitely not anything out of the ordinary for her. In fact, it was quite common for her to hear comments about her body. As a model, she got used to it very quickly. Although this time the comment was from her own sister, not another of the creeps she'd often come across.

"So you're just gonna stand here and tell me I went up a cup?"

Raising an eyebrow, she gave the soldier a usual, suspicious glare.

"Well, honored as I am to not look like a freckled cereal box, I think something else has gone up..."

Junko grabbed Mukuro by the shirt and hurriedly dragged her closer to her with no hesitation.

"Your alcohol intake."

Almost as though she'd planned her entire stroll to discover her drunk sister, she rose an empty bottle before letting go of the raven haired girl. Disappointed-She may have been. It didn't prevent her from snickering. 

"For a troublesome soldier like you, it really is hilarious though, I'll admit!"  
Adjusting her hair, she went on mocking the girl.

"Oh what are you gonna do next? Get on your fours and chase after squirrels like the unfortunate bitch you are~?"

If anything, her laughter echoed throughout the room. Typical of the insane girl. Her psychotic ways had never changed. 

As Mukuro heard her sister respond, her fingers gently pressed into her head, almost hoping that it would press her out of existence, but that was impossible. She heated up evermore at the mention of her sister's boobs--Again. Despite how she heated up, her fingers slowly spread, allowing her to look at Junko between them as she spoke. Mukuro found herself watching the way her chest rose and fell as she breathed, how her hair swayed when she moved, how her eyes shot daggers her way. She had noticed so much, but when Junko reached out and grabbed Ikusaba by the shirt, her eyes widened and she let out a timid squeak.

Being pulled into her sister, when she felt her body press against Junko's she swore she was going to pass out. Stars danced within her vision and her head was throbbing from a headache starting to form. Biting back a growl at the pain, Mukuro steadied herself as she swayed for a moment. 

Junko had let go of her, which coaxed a small curse out of the older twin, mumbled beneath her breath, basically incoherent. Despite how Mukuro longed to be back in her sister's grasp, she took a small step forward, trying to concentrate on each and every word that left between her twin's lips. The normal 'troublesome soldier' spiel gave forth, and as Mukuro was adjusting her shirt from the harsh tug, her head shot up instantly as she heard the next words from her sister.

_An unfortunate bitch._

Mukuro blinked before the words actually registered, her breathing hitched in her throat as she looked at Junko. For a moment her brain was struggling to process what had just been said, but slowly, the heat spread throughout her system like wildfire. With darkened eyes, she swallowed, licking her lips to wet them before she let out a small laugh, looking away from Junko as if she were a school girl being asked out by their crush. Her cheeks burned from how much she was smiling, her vision blurred as she tried to maintain proper sight. It was lost quickly as she closed her eyes, trying to ground herself as words spilt from her mouth.

"Unfortunate bitch? H-Ha.. That's a first. That's a reeaal first." 

A hum fell from the soldier's lips, a small chuckle leaving her, mixed with a high pitched hiccup, followed by a groan as she walked towards Junko, a timid smile on her lips. Despite how scared she was to even approach her sister, the alcohol played a crucial role in maintaining what little confidence the soldier possessed.

"I mean.. I'm not just any unfortunate bitch.."

For a moment she stopped in front of Junko, a small pout on her lips as she suddenly gained a hint of stubbornness to her persona. Her arms folded beneath her breasts, her purple eyes looking to the floor as she kicked a stray dropped red solo cup.

"If anything.. I'm YOUR unfortunate bitch..."

The minute the words fell from her lips, Mukuro didn't even comprehend if she had thought of them or if they were said aloud, but when she felt her tongue relax in her mouth, that was when her eyes shot wide open.

A harsh blush clouded the soldier's skin, her head shaking quickly as she looked at Junko like a deer caught in headlights. Bright purple eyes burned with fear as she took a small step back, her hand going out quickly once more. Her mouth opened to say something, but for a moment she was too in shock to even say anything. Simply, Mukuro looked at her twin, eyeing her with fear clouding her eyes, despite speaking the truth. Maybe it was an inappropriate truth.. But the truth is the truth right? Mukuro was Junko's bitch. Even if it was inappropriate.. And kinda sexual. Mukuro lowered her head for a moment, gaining a confused look as the words danced in her head. She was trying to decipher hat the hell she was getting herself into. Her feelings for her sister weren't exactly complicated. She loved Junko, and that was that. Of course, their love had some exceptions and well then there was that one time--

"..Fuck me..." 

Mumbling the curse, it was hopefully whispered so her sister didn't hear it, but when it echoed off the tiles around her, Mukuro couldn't even register it as she pressed her hand against her head, shaking it like a disappointed parent. 

Hearing those words escape her sister's mouth, Junko definitely didn't hesitate to show her disgust. If anything, she definitely wasn't having any of the things she said.

"And it's only now that you tell me that, huh?"

Her strawberry blonde locks swaying as she looked away slightly from the soldier, groaning as she did so.

"You're telling me all this when you already ran off? Pft, you can go on as much as you like, but it won't change that fact." 

As per usual, the fashionista was definitely somebody who would quickly forgive anyone, mainly the soldier. No, in fact, she always held on tightly to those grudges. Recalling them always brought her much despair, the one thing she often longed for.

"If this is your way of getting yourself forgiven, you might as well just lick my boots while you're at it!"

Crossing her arms, she glanced back at Mukuro. Clearly, it was a sarcastic statement, although, would the now drunk raven haired girl understand that in such a state? it wasn't much later that she started walking to the door. 

The pang of disgust clear on Junko's face made Mukuro wince. Perhaps her wording had been wrong, hell it probably was.. But she couldn't even remember what she had said two seconds ago. All she saw was her sister standing high and mighty as she always did. Mukuro listened to each word leave the fashionista's mouth, her purple eyes gaining a tired hue to them as she slowly picked her head up, pushing off the wall gently. Most of the words hadn't meant much to her, she stared aimlessly at the girl, not really recalling much of how they even got to where they were now. Grumbling to herself, as Junko stated what was a sarcastic suggestion, Mukuro scoffed.

"As if."

Junko had begun her walk to the door, and inevitably, the drunk soldier followed behind like a puppy. Despite her following, she definitely went off a tad bit much.

"Getting on my knees for me to lick your boots would be the last thing I do. Getting on my knees in general, that's another story, but there's no way in _hiccup_ hell."

Her head shook gently as she swayed for a moment, a hand going to cradle her throbbing skull before she stumbled forward, inevitably bumping into the fashionista in the process. A small whine left the soldier's lips, her eyes dull as she looked up. From how she stood, she wasn't exactly looking too well. Probably the alcohol fully getting to her.

"Mother fu--"

Coughing for a moment, she tuned her head, covering her mouth with a small groan. With how she was, she pressed herself against her sister, a part of her waiting for Junko to push her to the floor, but another part somehow assumed she wouldn't. With her head on her shoulder after her coughing fit had seized, she sighed quietly, her chest burning as she breathed in the younger girl's scent for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Junko.."

The three words slipped from her mouth before she could have stopped them. Apologies rarely ever meant anything to Junko, but Mukuro would at least try. She was sorry. She would show it however she possibly could, but the soldier knew Junko had little care for that. Unable to really do much, Mukuro wrapped her arms around the girl, hoping to secure herself as the world swayed around her. Things were starting to hurt and burn and she wasn't a huge fan of it at all. 

Tension had already started building up since the very moment their eyes met on that bizarre night, but considering the two, it wouldn't be atypical for them to start a riot. No matter how the story ended, their ways rarely ever changed. Feeling her sister's arms wrap around her was something unexpected but which she knew the feelin of so well. As the memories rushed in, the younger of the two tried gathering up her strength although her sister, being the Ultimate Soldier, was most definitely stronger than her. Hearing those words she'd heard possibly beyond a hundred times in her mind, she rolled her eyes.

" 'Oh, I'm soooo sorry, Juuunkooo!' Yeah, big deal, maybe one day I'll forgive you when you learn that your place is on my side. Until you understand that, you can keep dreaming."

Shrugging off any feelings of comfort whatsoever, she knew she'd put herself in a tough situation for her own self. That was her intent. To once more drown in that feeling of discomfort, of loss and confusion. Although, right as the despair loving girl finally began to smile once more, a voice coming from the other side of the door interrupted.

"Hey, you two... Is everything alright in there?"

The voice sounded familiar. On the other side of the door was none other than Sayaka. 

"Its been a while and I thought that maybe I could check if you were doing alright!"

The pop-sensation's somewhat cheery, concerned tone was heard at least by the fashionista. Enoshima slammed her fist on the door, yet replied in an overly exaggerated "polite" tone back,  
"Oh it's all fine, you can go join the others now!"

"Um... Are you two sure you don't wanna join us? I mean, everyone else is there. Besides, it would be nice for all of us to be able to spend some more time together."  
The blue haired idol suggested, awaiting for them to answer.

The mocking tone was all she needed to smile softly. With her arms still around her sister, she at least took comfort in the way she made a fool out of her. It was normal, despair-inducing as always. A reminder of where she truly belonged. She swore she heard Junko say the same line over and over again whenever she disobeyed her. One day she was waiting for her to stop saying anything at all. Humming softly against the girl's shoulder, the fierce pounding on the door took her from her moment of peace. Her head was reeling, and the intense pounding didn't help with it one bit. The voice on the other side was well heard throughout Mukuro's head, jumbled as she tried to put them together, until she did something she never really thought she would do.

"We're perfectly fucking fine. Now will you fuck off?"

The familiar tone she had used as her sister's double in a past time no one knew about.. Her eyes burned as the snarl left her. Keeping her hold on Junko, it tightened for a short moment as she rolled her eyes, pressing her head further into Junko's shoulder. At that point, she didn't care. Everything throbbed in pain, and she just wanted it to end.

"..A-Alright.. Maybe I'll just let you two be for a while then check on you later..."

Sayaka's hesitant voice sounded again before Junko heard her footsteps fading as the idol walked back to the group. While the twins were stuck in another of their typical conversations, the rest of the class had been discussing none other than the duo. As the Ultimate Pop Sensation walked back, all eyes seemed to be on her.

* * *

"Maizono!"

Makoto ran up to her, concerned.

"What happened?"  
He asked, curious as to what the two could have possibly been up to.

Maizono explained, and so the other students all quickly seemed intrigued. 

"Yeah well first off, those two better stop fuckin' and join us."  
Mondo spoke up.

"Allow me to ask, what are you implying by that remark, Mister Oowada?"  
Yamada adjusted his glasses. 

"WHAT THE HELL, FATTY?!"  
The biker gang leader looked oddly at Yamada.

Kyoko stepped in,  
"I think that the two are definitely up to something fishy, however. Taking into account of who we have here, this should be quite obvious."

"I think we should let them be though, guys. Maybe it's one of those sibling quarrels only they can solve?"

Sayaka suggested, looking back at the door she'd been standing before just a while back, recalling what had happened.

"But wait! What if those two just need help but don't want to ask for it?"  
Aoi interrupted.

* * *

As the students kept debating, things definitely went on when it came to the twins. Pressed slightly against the door Junko kept on trying to get the soldier to somehow fall off her back. Considering how drunk she seemed, the fashionista knew that she had more chances of getting away.

"Ugh... Mukuro can you just like--Not?!"

Clearly annoyed, Enoshima kept trying to push her sister off. Easy as it might have been, she definitely spent up a major amount of her energy simply complaining as she usually would.

Pushing at her was growing rather annoying as the soldier finally complied to her sister's wants. Unwrapping her arms around the girl, she still kept her head on her shoulder at least, groaning before she picked that up too. Mumbling incoherently for a moment, Mukuro ran a hand through her black locks as she tried to contemplate what was going to happen next. Her mind was broken, events that were transpiring were already out of place, so she was relying on Junko, as always.

"You complain way too much for your own good. M-Maybe you should learn to keep your mouth shut for more than two seconds."

The growl left the soldier rather quietly as she leaned against the wall, watching her sister close to the door. Her eyes scanned her younger twin, unsure of what to do as she folded her arms beneath her breasts, annoyed with the sharp sting she felt running through her chest. 

If anything, they would just walk out there, or there would wind up being a party in the bathroom. Mukuro would much rather them just get out of here. Her head was pounding and she didn't want to deal with any of Junko's antics as she pressed her head against the wall, silent as she tired to control her breathing. It was turning out to be one hell of a night, and she wasn't sure if she completely enjoyed it at all quite yes.

As the older twin let go of her sibling, the younger one sighed.  
"About time."

Although analytical as she was, therefore she figured that after the previous remark Mukuro had made to Sayaka, something against her or something to hit her would be said. And so, she waited. Junko stood close to the door, her arms crossed as well and listened to the raven haired girl finally voice out. Despite knowing what she might eventually get herself into, she instantly answered.

"Me? Learn to 'shut my mouth for more than two seconds'?"

Quickly changing her personality to an innocent seeming one, her eyes widened almost as though she was shocked.

"Oh that's so meeaan! I think you're the one who should learn to shut your mouth for a little longer!"

Still keeping up with her act, she went on. Although it didn't last long, quickly, she changed her personality once more, to a more serious one.

"Useless, irresponsible soldiers like you should learn exactly where they belong..."

Turning on her heels, her strawberry blonde hair swayed slightly. She held onto the door handle for a while but hadn't opened it yet.

"And sometimes, the only way they'll ever learn is when they'll get impaled by all their guilt. It doesn't bother me to help that happen, ya know."

Glancing back at the soldier, she smiled wickedly. 

Mukuro listened to her sister, scoffing as she did so. Her physique had cracked, a familiar façade coming forth as she took a small step forward, raising a brow.

"Oh really? What on Earth could you possibly have in mind?"

She was inches from the younger girl, her eyes narrowing ever so slightly as a small near growl sounded in the back of her throat. With her eyes on her twin, Mukuro mumbled nonsense beneath her breath for a moment before turning to the side, looking away from the strawberry blonde. Everything she had used to describe her... For some odd reason, it stung--It hurt.

_Useless and irresponsible._

Mukuro had been responsible for Junko throughout their youth. Taking care of the girl as their mother died, as their father turned into an utter sack of shit. She almost felt herself snap as she took another step forward, her head shaking.

"Irresponsible.. What the fuck do you know about responsibility?"

Looking at the floor, she swore she could feel each flashback as if it were yesterday. They stung like a motherfucker. Tired eyes slowly began to gain a deadly tint to them, her head picking up as she pressed her hand into her sister's shoulder, forcing her back against the door, inevitably pinning her there.

"Irresponsible my fuckin' ass. Do you know the hell I went through trying to fucking raise you before I got my ass thrown into the military?"

Looking Junko directly in the eye she swore she felt herself crack. This anger wasn't at her sister.. It wasn't at Junko at all, she didn't deserve the soldier's wrath at the moment.

"And.. And useless? If I'm so useless, why the FUCK do you keep me around?"

Her grip tightened a bit on her baby twin's shoulder, purple eyes burning with both pain and anger. She was upset. She was in despair.. And Mukuro knew very well her sister had gotten what she wanted out of this. Cracking the soldier was easy when she was under the influence. Her emotions were more harsh, although she never understood each one as they came over her. For the time being, she just looked into Junko's eyes, wondering if she'd find an answer to her questions there, if there even were any at all..

Junko looked back at her sister for a moment, seemingly out of shock. Eventually, a smile curled on her lips. It started out with slight snickering. The snickering, however, quickly turned into laughter. Her typically twisted laugh.

"Why do I keep you around? Who was the one following me like a little puppy the whole time?"

Junko knew exactly what she could potentially get herself into. She didn't fear it, but rather awaited it.

"You're acting soo childish! Yikes, and I'm meant to be the younger one of us."

Adding onto her previous statement, she opened the door. The young fashionista never learned which is why she winded up alone no matter where she went. People would only stick by her for a few seconds, some even wouldn't stick by her at all. Most of them time, the dark haired soldier was the only one there yet Enoshima seemed to never be satisfied. If anything, always dripping with dissatisfaction.

"Ya know... I'm not the one who got you into this state;"  
With that said, the strawberry blonde attempted to walk out.  
"But I will admit, that despair you're feeling right now, I'm kinda jealous of it...~"

Despite being under the influence, Mukuro reacted far too quickly as the door swung open. Her hand darted out, catching her sister's wrist with a small snarl as her lips turned up, her canines pressing against her lip for a moment as she glared at the younger girl. It seemed far too easy to just end it there, but with how she had whipped her around far too quick, they were inches apart. Purple eyes burned as she simply looked into cashmere blues, unsure of what else to say.. Her heart had just told her not to let her sister walk away from her, so she did just that.

"H-Hey, guys?"

The voice that broke their silence was from none other than Makoto Naegi, the cautious brunette looked at the two from his spot with the rest of the 78th Class. They all stared at them, and Mukuro dripped Junko's wrist quickly, looking away to the floor as if in shame. She'd blame it on the alcohol if asked, but everyone knew how Junko was.

_Sometimes force is what she needed to be put in her place.. Although.. In that moment? Mukuro was the one needing to be put in her place._

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Times:
> 
> Start Time: 12:02 AM 
> 
> End Time: 2:08 AM
> 
> [Not checked for errors]


End file.
